Menu Musim Gugur
by reynyah
Summary: Karen yang baru bertemu Jack menyadari kalau Jack ternyata... baik? Rick yang notabene adalah teman sejak kecil Karen cemburu. Apa yang terjadi? Lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", dan "Hadiah Musim Panas". OS. RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", dan "Hadiah Musim Panas". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukannya OS kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Menu Musim Gugur**

A RickxKaren story

by reynyah

* * *

**Karen POV**

* * *

Ah, sudah musim gugur.

Rasanya cepat sekali mengingat pernikahan Cliff dan Ann waktu itu diselenggarakan pada musim gugur. Lucunya, Tim, sang dokter, dan Elli, sang perawat, menikah di musim semi, dua bulan setelah pernikahan Cliff dengan Ann. Yang tak kusangka adalah pernikahan Kai dan Popuri yang dilaksanakan pada musim panas, sebulan setelah pernikahan Tim dan Elli. Nah, musim gugur kali ini adalah bulanku. Apa aku akan menyelenggarakan hal yang sama dengan mereka juga? Apa aku akan menikah bulan ini?

Tapi... dengan siapa?

Ini artinya, pilihanku hanya tiga; Gray, Rick, dan Jack.

Pokoknya, aku tidak akan pernah mau memilih Gray. Dia terlalu pendiam dan terlalu sibuk bekerja di tempat Saibara si pandai besi itu. Wajahnya juga selalu tertutup topi. Pokoknya, dia orang aneh dan aku tak sudi menikah dengannya. Lebih baik aku terjun ke laut dan dimakan hiu daripada harus menikah dengan orang seaneh dia.

...

Tidak, aku tidak mau mati dimakan hiu.

Baiklah, lebih baik menikah dengannya daripada mati dimakan hiu.

Selanjutnya, Rick. Dia sangat dekat denganku. Hampir setiap hari kami menghabiskan pagi di kursi taman depan swalayan tempatku bekerja sekaligus tinggal. Ya, ayahku adalah pengelola satu-satunya swalayan di Mineral Town. Berhubung aku adalah anak satu-satunya, jadi aku juga memiliki kewajiban tersendiri untuk membantunya. Sama halnya dengan Rick dan Popuri, adiknya, yang juga membantu ibu mereka bekerja di peternakan. Hmm... seingatku, selama ini aku jarang mengunjungi peternakan mereka—padahal Rick hampir setiap hari mengunjungi swalayan demi menemuiku. Yah, pada dasarnya aku memang benci peternakan, sih. Aku benci makanan ayam. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha jauh-jauh dari sana. Biar saja Rick yang menghampiriku, toh, laki-laki memang harus berjuang.

Yang ketiga, Jack. Oke, menurutku Jack adalah sosok yang sempurna. Peternakannya maju dan dia mengurusnya sendiri! Yah, kadang dia dibantu oleh Harvest Sprites, tapi selebihnya dia kerjakan sendiri. Bukankah itu keren? Rumahnya besar, hewan ternaknya banyak, dan hasil kebunnya melimpah. Selain itu, dia juga kaya, tapi tidak pernah berlebihan. Dia sering datang ke swalayanku untuk membeli bahan-bahan dasar; roti, tepung, minyak, coklat, dan sebagainya. Terkadang dia memberiku kentang goreng, makanan favoritku. Ditambah lagi, dia membuatnya sendiri dan rasanya sangat enak! Untukku yang tidak pandai memasak, aku sangat mengharapkan suami sepertinya. Tapi... entahlah.

Aku ragu.

Mungkin karena dia sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ann, Elli, dan Popuri, tapi selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Mereka pasti menikah dengan bukan Jack. Ann dengan Cliff, Elli dengan Tim, dan Popuri dengan Kai. Aku...? Apakah akan terjadi hal yang sama? Apa aku akan menikah dengan Rick? Atau bahkan... Gray?

Jangan sampai dengan Gray, deh.

Jadi... sebaiknya aku bersikap bagaimana pada Jack, ya?

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Hmm... kentangnya matang, minyaknya tidak kurang atau lebih, rasa asinnya pas, dan warnanya tidak dominan coklat.

_Sempurna_.

Aku akan membawakan kentang goreng ini untuk Karen. Aku tahu dia sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat menyukai kentang goreng. Itu sebabnya aku jadi rajin membuatnya. Aku masih punya banyak persediaan kentang hasil panen selama dua tahun. Pasti cukup untuk membuat kentang goreng setiap hari demi Karen, gadis yang menarik perhatianku kali ini.

Popuri memang sudah menikah, aku sudah merelakannya. Dia dan Kai hidup bahagia di kedai Kai yang kini dihiasi ornamen-ornamen ayam. Pasti Popuri yang memasangnya. Dan ketika aku mengunjungi mereka, benar saja, menu-menu makanan di sana dihiasi oleh ayam, ayam, dan ayam! Lucunya lagi, seminggu setelah pernikahan mereka dihabiskan untuk berkelana dengan kapal disertai ayam-ayam kesayangan Popuri. Oke, aku tidak menyesal tidak menikahi Popuri, kok. Sudah cukup banyak ayam di peternakanku dan aku tidak perlu menambah jumlahnya, terima kasih.

Aku memeriksa lemari dan menemukan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan permata yang kudapat di tambang. Hmm... Karen suka berlian. Berhubung aku punya banyak berlian di dalam lemariku, mungkin tidak akan apa-apa jika kuberikan satu padanya. Aku rela kok, walau nantinya dia tidak akan menikah denganku. Pokoknya, aku sudah pernah berbuat baik padanya.

Setelah siap dengan semua barang yang hendak kuberikan pada Karen, akupun berangkat. Aku keluar dari peternakanku lalu berjalan lurus ke arah swalayan Mineral Town. Karen tinggal di sana karena orang tuanya adalah pemilik swalayan tersebut. Dia ikut bekerja di sana bersama orang tuanya. Yah, tipe anak penurut, menurutku.

Aku tiba di depan swalayan dan menemukan Karen sedang bercengkrama bersama Rick di depan swalayan. Oh ya, mereka memang dekat. Kata Karen, Rick dan dia sudah berteman sejak kecil. Wajar saja sih, mereka kan, sudah menghabiskan seumur hidup mereka di Mineral Town ini. Berbeda denganku yang baru menghabiskan empat tahun di sini.

"Ah, Jack," kata Karen begitu menyadari kehadiranku. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi," balasku. Aku mengeluarkan berlian yang sudah kusimpan lalu memberikan berlian itu padanya. "Ini untukmu, Karen."

Karen tersenyum. "Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ada lagi," ucapku sambil mengambil kentang goreng yang sudah susah payah kubuat tadi pagi. "Kentang goreng, kesukaanmu."

"Makanan favoritku!" jeritnya senang sambil mengambil kentang goreng itu dari tanganku. "Terima kasih banyak, Jack! Aku sangat suka hadiahmu!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari Rick. Tatapan itu seolah berkata kau-hanya-memberi-barang-tidak-penting-pergi-sana- jauh-jauh. Oke, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah. Berpisah dengan tiga gadis setelah berusaha meluluhkan hati mereka membuatku jera mencari-cari masalah. Daripada berurusan lagi dengan kakak Popuri yang dulu membuatku harus berpisah dengan Popuri, lebih baik aku menyingkir.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," kataku pada Karen. "Aku senang kalau kau menyukai hadiahku."

Karen tersenyum lagi. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama," jawabku. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa juga!"

Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya tatapan cemburu dari Rick membuatku senang, sedikit.

* * *

**Rick POV**

* * *

Yah, dulu kupikir Jack itu laki-laki baik.

Ternyata, dia menyebalkan sekali. Baru saja melihat adikku menikah, dia sudah memberi sinyal-sinyal super memuakkan pada Karen. Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau Karen itu milikku? Jauh-jauh sana, Karen itu milikku. Cari saja gadis lain. Toh, masih ada Mary.

Ehem. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalimat-kalimat di atas di depan Jack atau Karen. Bisa-bisa Karen membenciku. Bisa-bisa, dia melupakanku dan lebih memilih Jack. Dan hal inilah yang paling aku takutkan. Kalau Karen sampai berpindah hati pada Jack... aku bisa apa?

Tunggu...

Bukankah sebentar lagi Karen ulang tahun?

Tanggal 15... ya, dia berulang tahun.

Saatnya menyiapkan hadiah.

"Rick? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Karen padaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabku berusaha santai. "Bagaimana kentangnya? Enak?"

"Aku belum mencobanya," jawab Karen. "Tapi kentang goreng buatan Jack memang selalu enak."

Sial. Belum apa-apa aku sudah kalah poin dengannya.

"Oh ya?" balasku dengan nada bosan.

Karen mengangguk. Ah, dia memang tidak peka. Seharusnya aku tahu itu. "Kau mau mencobanya, Rick?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil sepotong kentang goreng itu dan memakannya tanpa selera. "Enak," komentarku singkat.

Karen tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku menyukainya."

"Menyukai? Kentang ini maksudmu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Menyukai Jack."

Sialan, sialan. Belum apa-apa Karen sudah berkata kalau dia menyukai Jack.

"Menyukai sebagai teman maksudmu?" tanyaku tanpa selera.

Karen tertawa. "Tentu saja, kami kan, baru dekat," jawab Karen tanpa merasa bersalah. "Tidak lucu kalau aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya."

_Ya, memang tidak lucu,_ pikirku sebal. Yang benar saja, baru dekat sehari atau dua hari saja Karen sudah seperti ini.

Apalagi sebulan!

Bisa-bisa mereka menikah di penghujung musim gugur ini.

"Oh, sudah jam sepuluh," ucap Karen begitu melihat pintu swalayan terbuka. "Baiklah, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti, Rick."

"Sampai jumpa," balasku tanpa menatapnya. Begitu kusadari, Karen sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Oh, dia sudah masuk. Ya sudah, aku juga harus kembali ke peternakan. Satu jam lagi, Poultry akan buka. Aku harus membantu Ibu. Popuri sudah menikah jadi dia tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa untuk membantu Ibu sekarang. Kini, tugasnya adalah membantu dan mendampingi Kai.

Harus kuakui, kadang aku rindu senyum manis Popuri di pagi hari.

* * *

**Karen POV**

* * *

Menyenangkan sekali mendapat hadiah dari teman, iya kan?

Apalagi kalau hadiah yang diberikan adalah hadiah favoritmu.

Seperti aku saat ini.

Tadi pagi, _mood_-ku benar-benar hancur dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Bahkan kedatangan Rick pun tidak mengubah apa-apa. Tentu saja aku berusaha bersikap netral di depan Rick. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya, Rick mudah marah. Begitu dia tahu aku sedang emosi, dia akan ikut emosi dan hal itu yang sangat kuhindari. Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan menghadapi sifat sendiri, terima kasih.

Jack adalah pembangkit _mood_-ku hari ini. Coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaan kalian kalau tiba-tiba, tanpa ada peringatan apapun, seseorang yang kalian suka memberikan kalian hadiah dan hadiah itu adalah barang favorit kalian. Aku langsung bahagia saat itu juga.

Dan yang kusadari berikutnya adalah _mood_ Rick yang berubah drastis.

Tentu saja aku memerhatikannya. Aku memang tidak peka, tapi aku masih perempuan, aku tidak akan secuek itu. Aku melihat tampang kesalnya dan matanya yang tidak fokus ketika kuajak bicara. Kenapa, sih? Dasar sensitif. Harusnya aku yang sensitif, bukannya dia.

"Karen? Jangan hanya berdiri di sana, kita harus mulai bekerja!" tegur Jeff, ayahku.

"Ah, baik, Ayah!"

Maka aku berlari menuju tempatku berdiri seperti biasa. Masalah Rick ini... biar sajalah. Dia memang mudah marah dan kesal. Nanti juga dia akan membaik lagi dengan sendirinya.

Iya, kan?

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak senang kalau hadiahnya disukai oleh gadis yang disukainya?

Aku memang sudah tahu makanan favorit Karen sejak dulu. Karen menyukai kentang goreng, pizza, dan popcorn. Berhubung selama ini aku hanya memiliki bahan dasar untuk membuat kentang goreng, maka aku selalu membuatnya.

Karena perkebunanku sudah menghasilkan banyak sekali tanaman sekarang, maka aku bisa membuat lebih banyak lagi.

Aku memeriksa kalender. Hmm... tanggal 15 Karen ulang tahun?

...

Hei, aku bisa membuat kejutan untuknya.

Maka dengan sigap aku mengumpulkan semua bahan yang kubutuhkan. Untungnya, semua bahan yang kubutuhkan tersedia di dalam kulkasku. Baiklah, ini saatnya memasak. Karen pasti akan sangat sangat sangat menyukainya. Aku yakin itu.

Eh, bagaimana dengan Rick?

Aku terdiam sejenak. Rick memang teman Karen sejak kecil. Mereka sangat dekat, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk melengkapi yang lainnya. Mereka memang cocok, sih.

...

Tapi Rick kan, tidak pernah mengklaim kalau dia dan Karen memiliki hubungan khusus. Rick juga tidak pernah melarangku mendekati Karen. Karen juga tidak pernah protes kalau aku mendekatinya atau bahkan memberikan hadiah untuknya. Rick tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk melarangku. Sama halnya dengan Karen yang tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk melarangku. Mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Artinya, aku bebas melakukan apa saja.

...

Ya, aku bebas melakukan apa saja.

Selama masih pada batas kewajaran, sih.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. FALL 15. ULANG TAHUN KAREN~~~**

* * *

**Rick POV**

* * *

Semuanya sudah siap. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk Karen. Oke, aku memang tidak sekaya Jack si petani serba bisa itu. Setidaknya, aku berhasil membuat popcorn setelah "berguru" selama satu minggu kepada Ibu, Popuri, dan Kai. Harus kuakui kesabaran mereka memang tanpa batas. Aku selalu membuat kesalahan nyaris fatal tiap belajar. Misalnya, mentega yang kurang banyak sehingga popcorn-ku gosong, atau panci yang lupa ditutup sehingga popcorn-popcorn buatanku terbang ke negeri antah berantah, atau takaran yang tidak seimbang. Pokoknya, aku selalu membuat kesalahan. Ya, harus kuakui aku memang tidak pandai memasak.

Setidaknya aku berusaha.

Jadi, pagi ini aku sudah bersiap-siap menemui Karen. Tunggu, ini hari apa, ya?

Oh, hari Senin.

Baiklah, seperti biasa berarti. Aku dan dia akan duduk-duduk di kursi depan swalayan sampai tiba waktunya bekerja. Dan pada saat itu, aku akan memberikan hadiahku padanya.

Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat.

"Rick, bukannya kau mau mengunjungi Karen?" tanya Ibu. "Cepatlah, nanti Jack mendahuluimu."

Aku menatap Ibu heran. "Ibu? Kenap—"

"Ibu ini perempuan, perempuan lebih peka," potong Ibu. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat pergi."

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, doakan aku, Bu."

Ibu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rick berjalan setengah berlari menuju swalayan. Jarak rumahnya dengan swalayan lebih dekat daripada rumah Jack dengan swalayan. Harusnya, kalau dia tidak terlambat, dia bisa tiba lebih dulu dan memberi Karen masakannya yang sudah dia buat dengan susah payah. Pokoknya, dia tidak boleh terlambat atau semua rencananya akan gagal.

Rick tiba di depan swalayan dan menemukan kursi depan swalayan masih kosong. Itu artinya, Karen belum keluar dari swalayan. Mungkin dia masih menyiapkan barang-barang dagangannya atau semacamnya. Karen memang rajin.

Tak lama, Karen keluar dari swalayan. Dia duduk di kursi taman tempatnya biasa duduk lalu menyapa Rick, "Hai, Rick."

"Pagi, Karen," balas Rick sambil mengeluarkan popcorn buatannya. Ia menyodorkan popcorn itu pada Karen lalu berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

Mata Karen membulat lalu membesar. "Kamu ingat dan kamu bawa hadiah?"

Rick mengangguk. "Ini buatanku, mungkin gak akan seenak buatan Jack, tapi—"

"Aku gak peduli," potong Karen cepat. Dia mengambil hadiah dari Rick dan buru-buru membukanya. "Popcorn? Ya ampun, Rick..."

Rick tersenyum. "Cuma itu yang aku bisa."

"Ini udah lebih dari cukup," kata Karen. "Bahkan kamu ngasih hadiah yang aku gak suka pun udah lebih dari cukup."

Rick menatap Karen heran. "Kenapa bisa gitu?"

Karen tersenyum. "Entahlah, pokoknya aku merasa begitu," jawab Karen. "Hadiahmu... terima kasih banyak."

"Coba, deh," pinta Rick. "Aku masih ragu kalau kau belum mencobanya."

Karen mengangguk lalu mengambil sebutir popcorn. Dalam hitungan lima detik, popcorn itu sudah ditelan olehnya. "Mm... Rick..." Karen mengambil jeda sejenak. "Popcorn-mu—"

"Gak enak, ya? Aku tau," potong Rick dengan nada putus asa. "Aku emang bukan ahli masak, beda dengan Jack."

Karen tersenyum. "Popcorn-nya memang agak hambar, tapi aku suka rasanya," ujar Karen. "Mungkin karena kamu tulus membuatnya? Rasanya lebih enak daripada popcorn manapun, loh."

Rick menatap Karen senang. "Serius?"

Karen mengangguk. "Kamu boleh coba sendiri."

Rick mengambil sebutir popcorn-nya yang dia berikan pada Karen lalu memakannya. "Hmm... ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira."

Karen tertawa. "Memangnya yang buruk itu bagaimana?"

"Popcorn yang warnanya didominasi hitam."

Karen tertawa lagi. "Itu sudah gosong, Rick," ujarnya. "Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku tiap kali aku memasak popcorn."

Rick menatap Karen heran. "Oh ya?"

Karen mengangguk. "Aku ini buruk dalam memasak, Rick. Kau tahu itu."

Rick manggut-manggut.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Jack memerhatikan mereka dengan perasaan sakit. Dia makin putus asa saja. Padahal, dia sudah membawakan kentang goreng lengkap dengan pizza dan popcorn sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Karen. Ketiganya adalah makanan favorit Karen. Karen akan sangat bahagia bila diberi ketiga makanan itu. Jack tahu Karen tidak pandai memasak, karena itulah dia selalu memberi Karen makanan. Sebagai tanda simpati juga.

Jack menghela napas. Sebentar lagi pukul sepuluh dan supermarket akan buka. Dia memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah Karen sekarang juga. Soal Rick, biarlah itu menjadi urusannya pribadi. Yang penting sekarang adalah membuat Karen senang dulu.

"Karen?" sapa Jack sambil mendekati kursi tempat Karen dan Rick duduk.

"Jack?" Karen tampak terkejut melihat Jack. Sama halnya dengan Rick yang baru sadar bahwa ada Jack di sana.

Jack tersenyum lalu menyerahkan hadiahnya. "Untukmu, selamat ulang tahun." Setelah itu, Jack buru-buru pergi dari hadapan kedua manusia itu. Dirinya merasa tidak dibutuhkan di sana.

"Kentang goreng, pizza, dan popcorn?" gumam Karen begitu membuka hadiah Jack. "Astaga..."

"Semuanya makanan favoritmu, ya?" sindir Rick. Dia tidak suka begitu mengetahui bahwa hadiahnya kalah telak dengan hadiah Jack.

Karen mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tahu..." ucap Karen lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Rick, sudah pukul sepuluh, aku lebih baik masuk."

Rick hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Sudah pukul sebelas.

Poultry harusnya sudah buka. Aku harus menemui Rick secepat mungkin dan meluruskan semua ini. Lebih baik dia bilang. Lebih baik, aku diperintahkan untuk tidak mendekati Karen lagi daripada harus menderita melihat semua ini.

Aku lelah.

Aku tiba di peternakan Poultry. Hmm... sejak Popuri menikah, dia tidak tinggal di sini lagi. Kabarnya, sekarang Popuri dan Kai sedang asyik berkelana. Mereka akan kembali hanya pada musim panas, seperti Kai dulu.

Aneh sekali. Padahal dulu Popuri ingin selalu ada di sini.

"Permisi?"

"Jack, selamat datang!" sapa Lillia, ibu Rick dan Popuri. "Kau mau membeli ayam lagi? Atau kau kehabisan bahan makanan? Jangan bilang kau mau menjual ayammu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rick."

"Huh? Aku?" tanya Rick sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah."

"Kalian bisa bicara di atas atau di luar," ucap Lillia. "Aku tidak akan menguping."

"Di luar saja," kata Rick. Aku mengangguk lalu kami berdua keluar dari Poultry. Aneh sekali, rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Bedanya, dulu Rick yang mengajakku bicara soal Kai dan Popuri. Kali ini, aku yang mengajaknya bicara soal Karen.

"Ini soal Karen, kan?" tebak Rick begitu kami sudah di luar.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau kau berkata aku harus menjauhinya, aku akan lakukan."

"Eh?" Rick menatapku heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau tiga kejadian yang lalu terulang lagi."

Rick manggut-manggut. "Begini saja, aku akan memberi batas waktu sampai tanggal 27."

Aku menatap Rick heran. "Memangnya kenapa dengan tanggal 27?"

"Hari ulang tahunku," jawab Rick. "Ulang tahunmu tanggal 23, bukan? Kita lihat apakah Karen memberikan hadiah untukmu atau untukku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Kalau dia memberikan hadiah pada kita berdua?"

Rick tertegun. "Mm... kalau begitu, kita lihat saja hadiahnya," jawab Rick. "Kalau kita tidak suka hadiahnya, artinya Karen tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai tanggal 27, kalau begitu."

"Ya, tanggal 27."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. FALL 27. ULANG TAHUN RICK~~~**

* * *

**Karen POV**

* * *

Sambil menahan rasa benciku terhadap ayam yang belum jadi ayam ini, aku berjalan menuju kolam spa dekat air terjun Goddess. Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus melakukannya, ya? Aku tahu Rick menyukai telur ayam yang direbus di kolam spa ini, tapi kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukannya?

Oh ya, hari ini dia berulang tahun.

Sebagai balas budi atas popcorn-nya waktu itu, maka aku akan memberikannya satu-satunya makanan yang dia suka; telur ayam yang direbus di kolam spa. Menyulitkan sekali. Setidaknya membuat popcorn lebih mudah daripada merebus telur.

Harus kuakui popcorn Rick waktu itu sama sekali tidak enak. Rasanya hambar, sangaaaat hambar. Tapi... entah kenapa buatku rasanya sangat enak. Cenderung manis bahkan. Aku yakin dia tidak menambahkan gula karena garampun kadarnya sedikit sekali dalam popcorn yang dia buat. Lucunya, popcorn itu terasa manis.

Karena itulah aku berniat membalas kebaikannya.

Selesai merebus, aku buru-buru kembali ke swalayan. Bisa gawat jadinya kalau aku terlambat. Rick pasti akan curiga. Hari ini kami akan bertemu seperti biasa di depan swalayan. Kalau sampai Rick melihatku datang bukan dari dalam swalayan, dia akan langsung tahu kejutanku. Dan aku tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Buat apa aku susah-susah menyiapkan kejutan kalau akhirnya dia mengetahui kejutan itu lebih dulu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengejutkannya?

Syukurlah dia belum ada di depan swalayan. Aku buru-buru masuk dan membungkus telur tersebut dengan kertas kado yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Saking paniknya, aku justru membuat keributan kecil di rumah. Sasha, ibuku, sampai bingung melihatku yang super kalang kabut. Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu aku berlebihan. Masalahnya, sebentar lagi pukul delapan dan aku belum siap dengan kadoku sendiri.

"Karen, Rick sudah menunggu di luar!" seru Ibu dari swalayan. Rumah kami dan swalayan tempat kami bekerja memang berada dalam satu gedung.

"Iya, Bu!" balasku dari kamar. Astaga, kali ini aku benar-benar sudah panik. Tanpa sempat memikirkan pita untuk membungkus kadoku, aku berlari keluar sambil membawa kado yang masih setengah dibungkus. Oke, aku bertekad tidak lagi menyiapkan kado di hari yang sama. Harusnya kusiapkan telur ini sejak kemarin.

"Pagi, Rick!" sapaku berusaha seriang mungkin begitu keluar dari swalayan. "Pagi sekali kau datang."

Rick menatapku heran. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Karen, tapi aku memang biasa datang ke sini tiap pukul delapan."

Aku tertawa gugup. "Oh ya, kukira ini masih pukul tujuh," balasku sambil duduk di sampingnya. "Mm... pagi yang cerah, ya."

"Pagi ini mendung, Karen."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Bagiku, mendung itu cerah," jawabku asal. "Rick, selamat ulang tahun, ya."

Rick tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kadoku yang masih setengah jadi. "Ini kado untukmu, maaf ya, aku tidak sempat membungkusnya dengan baik."

Mata Rick melebar ketika menerima kadoku. "Ini untukku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa isinya?"

Aku tersenyum. "Buka saja."

Rick membuka kado tersebut dan matanya tambah melebar lagi. "Apa kau memberikan hadiah untuk Jack juga?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Jack? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia juga berulang tahun."

Kali ini, giliran mataku yang melebar. "Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Tanggal 23..."

Aku menahan napas. "Aku... tidak tahu..."

Rick tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih untuk telurnya, Karen."

Aku mengangguk, masih dengan perasaan menyesal. "Sama-sama, Rick."

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku sudah tahu itu.

Karen memang tidak pernah tahu tanggal ulang tahunku. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal. Rick memberi tantangan itu padaku, aku sudah tahu aku akan kalah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Sejak awal, Karen memang untuk Rick.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka yang sedang asyik bercengkerama. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rick. Tampaknya kau menang," ucapku tanpa aba-aba.

Karen membalikkan badannya lalu tampak terkejut melihatku. "Jack... aku tidak tahu kalau—"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, berusaha menghentikan omongannya. "Tidak perlu dibahas, Karen. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku. "Rick, lakukan sekarang. Aku ingin lihat."

Rick mengerutkan dahinya. Sama halnya dengan Karen. Spontan, mereka berdua bertanya, "Lakukan apa?"

"Rick, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," ujarku sebal. "Barang yang sekarang ada di kantungmu."

Rick mendesah. "Oke, oke," katanya. "Karen, mungkin sudah terlalu lama, tapi..." Rick mengeluarkan benda biru itu dari kantungnya. "Kau mau, kan?"

Mata Karen membulat. "Kau melamarku?"

Rick tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Terima dia, Karen," ujarku senang. "Dia akan menjagamu dengan baik, kok."

Karen tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Ya, aku terima."

Rick tersenyum. "Akhir musim gugur ini?"

"Setuju."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. FALL 30. PERNIKAHAN RICK DAN KAREN~~~**

* * *

Aku duduk di barisan paling depan. Merasa bangga melihat Rick dan Karen akhirnya bersatu. Lillia ada di sana, duduk di depan dengan senyum bahagia. Jeff dan Sasha juga ada di sana. Semuanya tampak bahagia. Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak?

Hei, siapa itu gadis yang ada di pintu gereja?

Aku menghampiri pintu gereja lalu menyapa gadis itu. "Kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada kursi kosong," jawabnya pelan.

Aku menarik tangannya. "Ada kursi kosong di sampingku."

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengikutiku. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di sampingku, di barisan paling depan. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia duduk di sampingku.

"Aku Jack," kataku memperkenalkan diri. "Kau?"

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Mary."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
